Sonic The Hedgehog: Musical Episodes
Sonic The Hedgehog: Musical is a animated series, produced by Sega of America, Inc. and Warner Bros. Productions in collaboration with Lagardère Thématiques and Jeunesse TV, respectively for channels Canal J and Gulli. The series follows the adventures of Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cream, Knuckles and Amy, who all try to foil Doctor Robotnik's evil ambitions to take over the world. The series premiered on Disney Junior in the United States on June 6, 2015 and on Canal J and Gulli on June 6. The series is set to air for a total of 90 episodes, with each being 30 minutes long. 'Episodes List' Season 1 1 - 1. Sonic's Past Cool 1 - 2. A Special for Sally 1 - 3. Tails' Heads Up 1 - 4. Cream's Ice Cream 1 - 5. Knuckles' Got the Power 1 - 6. Amy at the Fashion Show 1 - 7. Sonic Super Speed 1 - 8. Sally's Acorn Kingdom 1 - 9. Tails' in the Sky 1 - 10. Cream at the Chao's World 1 - 11. Knuckles' Golf 1 - 12. Amy's Flowers Garden 1 - 13. Sonic's Power Ring 1 - 14. Sally's Beautiful Dance 1 - 15. Tails' Tornado Plane 1 - 16. When Cream Met Bunnie Rabbot 1 - 17. Knuckles and the Master Emerald 1 - 18. Amy Goes to Lake Valley 1 - 19. Sonic's Color Adventure 1 - 20. Sally's Mission Competed 1 - 21. Tails' Ball 1 - 22. Cream's Singing Star 1 - 23. Knuckles Super Olympic Games 1 - 24. Amy's Girl Power Season 2 2 - 25. Sonic's Rock Stars 2 - 26. Sally in the Fancy Singing 2 - 27. A Surprise for Tails 2 - 28. Cream's Dance Party 2 - 29. Knuckles Meets Rouge the Bat 2 - 30. Amy at the Shopping Mall 2 - 31. Sonic Met Manic and Sonia 2 - 32. Sally's Got a Plant 2 - 33. Tails' Little Explore 2 - 34. Cream's Tea Party 2 - 35. Knuckles on the Roller Coasters 2 - 36. Amy's Fashionable Outfits 2 - 37. Sonic's Halloween Party 2 - 38. Sally at the Royal Ball Acorn 2 - 39. Tails and Cream's Little Adventures 2 - 40. Cream's Easter Day 2 - 41. Lucky Knuckles 2 - 42. Amy's Bo-Peep 2 - 43. Sonic's Round-Up 2 - 44. Sally's Dairy Book 2 - 45. Tails in the Sidekick 2 - 46. Cream's Sleepover Surprise 2 - 47. Knuckles' Marks the Spots 2 - 48. Amy and the Girls Night Season 3 3 - 49. Sonic's Birthday Party 3 - 50. Sally and the Secret Spirits 3 - 51. Tails' Autumn and Fall 3 - 52. Cream's Jump-Rope 3 - 53. Knuckles at the Resort 3 - 54. Amy and the Valentine's Day 3 - 55. Sonic and the Beanstalk 3 - 56. Sleeping Sally 3 - 57. Tails at the Lazy Lake 3 - 58. Cream's Little Discovery 3 - 59. Knuckles' Tomato Sauce 3 - 60. Amy's Ballgowns Party 3 - 61. Sonic's Christmas Party 3 - 62. Sally's Winter Vacation 3 - 63. Tails First Day of Snow 3 - 64. Cream's Spring Day 3 - 65. Knuckles the Superstar Football 3 - 66. Amy's Pajamas Party 3 - 67. Sonic on the Great Outdoors 3 - 68. Sally's Photosbook 3 - 69. Tails' Singing A Friends Songs 3 - 70. Cream's Good Dream 3 - 71. Knuckles at the Wilderness 3 - 72. Amy and the Pink Blossom Season 4 4 - 73. Sonic's Big Band Concert 4 - 74. Pop Star Sally 4 - 75. Tails' Show and Tell 4 - 76. Cream's Picnic 4 - 77. Knuckles' Treasure Hunt 4 - 78. Amy Red Riding Hood 4 - 79. Sonic's Art Show 4 - 80. Sally's Rainbow 4 - 81. Tails' Best 4 - 82. Cream's Petting Mobius 4 - 83. Knuckles' Echidnas 4 - 84. Amy's Hedgehog Story 4 - 85. Sonic's New Job 4 - 86. Sally and the Enchanted Forest 4 - 87. Tails' Playmate 4 - 88. Cream's Chao Salon 4 - 89. Knuckles at the Angel Island 4 - 90. Amy's Bow-tique Category:Episodes Category:Episode List Category:Episode list